


Art for A Beautiful Cacophony by rant_girl

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Beer, food and Sam. That’s all Dean ever wanted. Sam wants to give him something he needs.





	Art for A Beautiful Cacophony by rant_girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Cacophony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321827) by [rant_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl). 



> Birthday gifty for my girl ♥


End file.
